Little Thump
by joxdanny
Summary: Jo and Danny are expecting a baby. Fluffy JANNY. Rating may change to M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: First Movements

Jo leaned back into the couch lazily as she stared aimlessly at the television. She wasn't paying attention to what was on anymore. She was too busy being entertained by the little flutters and movements in her lower abdomen. She had been feeling little flutters for a little while now, but nothing on the outside of her stomach. It took some time for the baby to be big enough for that. Of course since she had no proof of it, Danny just assumed that it was all in her head. Which annoyed her.

Jo let her head fall to the side and she lightly tapped her fingers on the side of her bump before she delt a distinct little thump from within.

She quickly gasped and looked down at her stomach. That wasn't something she's felt before. It was quick and pointed unlike the other little butterflies that she had felt. And she swore that she had felt it just left of her belly button _with her hand. _

She quickly sat up and looked at her stomach again, begging for the little one to move again so Jo could tell if she was just imagining it or not. She wanted to be sure that there was a little kick before she freaked out and told Danny. If she was wrong that would be embarrassing.

Low and behold within the next thirty seconds a distinct and _noticeable-on-the-outside_ thump made her jump to alertness.

"DANNY!" She jumped up, as fast as a pregnant woman could jump up and started quickly walking to the back yard where Danny had been. Before she had even made any considerable distance Danny bolted through the back door.

"What's wrong?" He asked quickly trying to figure out why she had screamed for him.

Jo smirked and took his hand. "Feel!" She placed it on her stomach where the baby had kicked earlier. They waited a few moments, but nothing. Jo couldn't even feel the little dancing butterfly movements from inside at all anymore.

"I don't feel anything." He shook his head.

"Shut up. She's just being difficult." She furrowed her brows and looked down again. "She just kicked a few minutes ago. Hard enough that I felt it with my hand. I swear."

"Right…"

Jo rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms. "Whatever, Desai." Pregnancy hormones had made her exceptionally snappy, but she tried her hardest to avoid taking them out on Danny.

Danny smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek before turning around back towards the door.

"And where in the hell do you think you're going?" She asked with a raised brow. "I'm not letting you leave until she decides to kick again."

"But I was setting up the swing." Danny pointed outside and looked at her. The look she returned told him that he wasn't going anywhere. "Alright then." He shook his head and sat down on the couch. With a huff Jo plopped down next to him and looked down at her stomach and waited.

It was silent for a few moments before they had both begun to relax. Jo leaned back so she could rest her head on the arm of the couch and Danny laid his head on her stomach just above her growing bump. Jo closed her eyes as she felt his hand move over her stomach, just barely touching the fabric of her shirt.

"You sure you want the swing in the back?" He looked up to her, and spoke quietly in attempt to keep the peaceful mood. "I know what the whole swing idea is kind of weird for you. We don't have to set one up if you don't want." He offered.

"No." She shook her head. "Our daughter is going to grow up just like the other kids. With a swing set and mini jungle gym in the back yard. I'm not going to deprave her of that just because of something that happened when _I_ was a kid."

Danny smiled to her and reached up to lace their fingers together. "I love you so much." He let out a content hum before scooting up a bit to lie on his side looking at her. She turned on her side as well and started to lightly trace her fingers up and down his arms. He wasn't ripped or anything, but she loved his subtly toned biceps.

"I love you too." She murmured. Little quiet moments between them always seemed to be her favorites. He moved a hand to the side of her face and pulled her in until their lips seamlessly melted together. He trailed his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she gave way almost immediately.

Jo's eyes quickly widened and she immediately grabbed Danny's hand and placed it over her stomach. She pulled away just a bit and watched Danny's expression while a little limb rolled and moved around in her stomach.

She grinned wide and quirked a brow to him. "Still all in my head huh?"

Danny grinned through a shocked expression. He then realized his little defeat and shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly. "We could both just be delusional." He teased and moved his thumb over when the baby had moved. Jo chuckled along and kissed his chin. "It seems like she's already going to be notorious for interrupting us." He sighed as he pulled her in tighter and placed a peck on her forehead.

* * *

**Feedback is always appreciated! I hope everyone enjoys tonight's summer finale!**


	2. Chapter 2: Gender Reveal

**Hope everyone enjoys3**

* * *

Jo took a deep breath and looked out of the window as Danny drove them out of town for their first ultrasound. The people of Green Grove weren't happy with them getting engaged; let alone procreating an entire human being. Going out of town for doctor's appointments was necessary at this point.

She was only about 15 weeks along so far. Usually they would have gotten one when they first fond out, but by request of Tess they decided to wait. Some hippie-ish thing to do with waves, but there weren't for sure. It was getting hard hiding it at this point though. Her little tummy was starting to swell to the point where she couldn't go without wearing a heavy jacket to keep it hidden.

Jo leaned back in the seat and pulled her legs up in the seat with her so she could wrap her arms around them. She loved to sit like this, but with her stomach growing it was becoming more difficult to do.

Danny glanced over to her for a second and turned down the radio. They still had a quite a bit of driving before they got there. "You okay?" He asked cautiously. Ever since she had gotten pregnant, she also became even less predictable, and more easily offended. He had been living life as if he were walking across a three month long balance beam without a net beneath him. Not that he was bitter about it though. He understood that she wasn't completely in control of her emotions for the time being.

"Yeah. Just a little sick, and she's kicking like crazy. It's not helping." She mumbled as she rested her head against the window, hoping the coolness of the glass would ease her minor headache.

Danny lightly frowned and reached over to her hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Soon enough the morning sickness will die down." He reassured.

"I hope so." She sighed as her head rolled back against the head rest of the seat. "It's not even fucking morning." She grumbled to herself.

After another thirty minutes of driving they pulled into the parking lot of the doctor's office. Danny looked over to Jo who was fast asleep in the seat next to him. He sighed and smiled to himself before putting a hand on her knee and lightly shaking it. "We're here babe." He said quietly as she squeezed her eyes closed tighter. She had the same thought process as a child, thinking that if her eyes closed tightly enough that it would block out enough light and she would fall asleep again.

"Come on Jo." He shook her leg a little harder and she finally opened her eyes.

The wait wasn't too long, but long enough to successfully grate Jo's patience. When the doctor called them back she took a seat on the table and took a deep breath. Doctor's offices made her feel anxious. Danny sat in the chair by the door and waited for her to fill out some more paper work.

Jo sighed and glanced over to Danny. She could tell by the look in his face that he knew exactly how terrible she felt.

"Alright." The doctor started as she sat down in the small rolling chair. "I know that you're used to seeing Dr. Mellran, but she's ironically on an extra-long maternity leave for the time being, so they've assigned me to take care of you throughout the rest of your pregnancy." She explained as she started to open her folder with all of Jo's health records. "I'm Dr. Epstein."

Jo gave a polite smile back. She wasn't sure how she felt about this. She was very protective of her stomach and her pregnancy so far. The idea of her bouncing around from doctor to doctor wasn't ideal to her. But then again she hated Dr. Mellran. As much as she tried to convince herself that it was just a bad first impression, Jo knew that there would be a part of her that never liked her.

Jo let out a breath as Dr. Epstein started to turn on the ultrasound equipment. She was instructed to roll up her shirt to her bra line and lie back on the table. Danny took that as a cue to move his seat next to Jo.

"So do you guys want to know the baby's sex today?" Dr. Epstein asked as she put on her gloves.

Jo and Danny looked at each other for a moment. They hadn't thought about hat truthfully. They had always had a certain intuition that it was a girl. They weren't sure why either. Jo swallowed for a moment and thought. She was scared that if they found out that it was actually a boy that it would kind of kill the anticipation after he was born. But that was silly. Of course they should know. They were going to be going to go get baby stuff in the next couple weeks.

Jo looked back to the doctor with a small sure nod.

The doctor proceeded to put a gel on Jo's bare stomach, evoking a small gasp from the blonde. "Woah." She let out a small breath. "It's warm. I've always imagined it to be cold." She breathed out. Now she felt stupid she shouldn't have just assumed that.

Dr. Epstein put the device down on her stomach and the screen in front of them started to shrift around. "And there the little one is." She smiled as she maneverued it so there was a small little body in the center of the screen.

One had moved to her mouth as she other excited slapped at Danny's arm. Her eyes started to water up with tears and she could feel her face get hot. "Oh my god…" She mumbled.

Actually seeing a little figure that looked like a little human hit her hard.

She looked over to Danny who's eyes were plastered to screen. A small smile graced his lips and he squeezed on her hand tightly.

They watched the little figured from countless angles before the doctor looked at them both with a smile. "Are you ready to find out what the sex is?" She asked optimistically.

"Yes." Jo answered almost too quickly.

After a fumbling and a few encounters of the baby not wanting to stay still enough to get a clear picture, Jo's patience was running thin. She _needed_ to know the sex of their baby _now_. They were finally able to get a still enough glance, and a small relieved sigh came from the mother to be

. "Well…" The doctor leaned closer to the screen and looked intently for a few moments. Jo stared between her and to the monitor every couple of seconds. She was anxious, and she wasn't exactly a master of reading this stuff just yet so she couldn't decipher it on her own.

"It looks like a girl." The doctor smiled and looked over to the happy and smiling parents.

* * *

**If you have any requests or ideas I could include in a chapter let me know! -Mama Janny**


End file.
